In my copending application, Ser. No. 246,640, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,385, there is disclosed a horizontally disposed trash compactor including an elongated stationary chamber embodying a rectilinear section and a curvilinear section. Power means operable through the rectilinear section force trash through the chamber and frictional engagement of the trash with the walls of the chamber effect initial compression of the trash. Continual operation of the power member forces trash into the curvilinear section where, due to the curvature of the chamber, increased frictional resistance to the passage of the trash takes place with a corresponding increase in the compression of the trash.
In the compaction of trash with the apparatus of my copending application, a wide variance in the degree of trash compression can occur because of the wide range of frictional characteristics of the trash itself. For example, corrugated cardboard frictionally engages side walls of the curvilinear section with such force that it is sometimes difficult to force this material completely through the apparatus without jamming. On the other hand, greasy or oily materials produce very little friction with the chamber walls and are easily forced through the curvilinear section. In my previous application, adjustable gate means have been provided in the curvilinear section to reduce the size of the passage through which the trash passes, thereby increasing compaction of the trash.
It is an object of this invention to provide a trash compactor embodying a horizontally disposed elongated chamber including a rectilinear section and a curvilinear section, the curvilinear section being variable to increase or decrease the frictional resistance of the trash passing therethrough, to control the compression of the trash.
Another object is to provide a trash compactor of the character described wherein the curvilinear section comprises a pair of reversely curved portions pivotally engaged with each other and pivotally engaged with the rectilinear section, for varying the angularity of the curvilinear section.
A further object is to provide a trash compactor of the character described which further includes a delivery tube into which the compressed trash is delivered from the curvilinear section, the delivery tube being stationary in order to facilitate deposit of the compacted trash on trucks, rail cars, etc.
A further object is to provide a trash compactor of the character described wherein power means is engageable with the curvilinear section for changing the angularity of the latter to control the compression of the trash.
A still further object is to provide a trash compactor of the character described wherein compression of trash therein is effected without the use of gates or other extraneous means for controlling the flow of trash through the chamber passage.